User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Shagaru Magala
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the first offline final boss of MH4U and the Heaven's Wheel/Heavenly Revolving Dragon, Shagaru Magala! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |} Interesting Facts About Shagaru Magala *Shagaru Magala is called The Punishing God of the Mountains. **Shagaru Magala's name comes from part of the god's name, Shagaru. *Shagaru Magala loses its heat sensors from its eyes developing. *Shagaru Magala and Gore Magala are sometimes compared to light and darkness. *Shagaru Magala is believed to have complete control over Frenzy Virus like a few other Elder Dragons and it doesn't use it to see anymore like Gore Magala. *Last time Shagaru Magala appeared in the Heaven's Mount, all the monsters became infected and went feral. After sometime, there was huge amount of corpses left behind from monsters killing each other after becoming infected and most of them became extinct. *They have gained some resistance against lightning, unlike Gore Magala. *The virus pretty much affected the ecosystem around it and made creatures in its vicinity crazy and feral. *The scales of Shagaru Magala are said to shine in the darkness of the virus and in the sky and the light that Shagaru Magala uses seems to protect its body. *Shagaru Magala's wings are sometimes compared to some rare ore since they feel similar to them and shine like them. *It wings have rainbow colors, when sunlight reflects off them. *The wings are used as both weapons and shields against enemies. *Its wing claws have a mysterious glow and have hardened from old age. They are powerful weapons and are said to smooth down by cutting through things. *Unlike Gore Magala, Shagaru Magala uses a strange substance to infect monsters instead of hairs. *It takes a long time for a Gore Magala to become a Shagaru Magala. *Shagaru Magala's virus is a lot more dangerous since it can cover a much wider range than Gore Magala's virus and can potentially wipe out all life in one area completely but also other areas. **If a Shagaru Magala is killed, the virus it produced will spread much farther and infect other areas easily. *The virus' range will also block out the sun and put the area in a seemingly endless night. *Shagaru Magala spread a mist of the virus around their territory to prevent Gore Magala from molting properly. Inside their mist is a new powerful strand of the virus that infects all creatures in their territory, eventually killing most of them. But there is something else in their virus... The virus contains their parasitic offspring, the Gore Magala. Magala reproduce asexually. Their offspring live in the host whether it is dead or alive though infected corpses act as nurseries for the babies. They get their nutrition and everything they need from their host. So Shagaru Magala fill the area with the deadly mist so they can claim a territory for themselves, prevent future rivals from appearing, and to bring forth the next generation of Magalas. *Its normal for Gore Magala to go the Heaven's Mount because when it comes time to molt, they head their to molt since it the Heaven's Mount are their home. *The growth of Shagaru Magala's claws continues even after it has molted as a Gore Magala, even though this is its adult form. Shagaru Magala's BGM Videos Wait! We're Only Really Beginning! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs